Theoretically
by cherrymelle
Summary: YAOI ROYED Edward visits Roy late at night in his office. He wants the answer to a simple question: If you were going to die tomorrow, what would you do? Lime Uncensored version can be found on my lj


TITLE: Theoretically

FANDOM: Fullmetal Alchemist

PAIRING: Ed/Roy

RATING: R (NC-17 version cand be find in my blog on livejournal)

GENRE: Romance

WARNING: Yaoi, lime, slight language

BETA: Trasgapoca

DISCLAIMER: FMA and its characters aren't mine but this story is.

SUMMARY: "If you were going to die tomorrow, what would you do?"

Roy Mustang worked late this night -not that he didn't have better things to do, mind you- but he had made a deal with Lieutenant Hawkeye and the Flame Alchemist always kept his word. That's why he usually avoided giving it. He had never noticed before how silent the military building could be past sunset and if he hadn't been who he was, that might have spooked him. Most of the times he had to stay so late in the building, Hawkeye kept him company. Or more accurately, she watched him to make sure he didn't slack.

This night was different however. This night, Riza had a date. He hadn't believed he would ever see the day, but he guessed that was a good thing as he hadn't ever seen her so understanding before. He had been dumb-struck when she announced that she would leave a little earlier for once. Roy had been curious to know the name of the crazed man who accepted to date such a scary woman. But when Fury and Breda had tried to get details, she had cocked her gun, so he wisely decided to keep his curiosity in check and silently blessed the mysterious man.

He had already been planning to finish early himself, taking advantage of the absence of his guard dog, when she came marching into his office with a deceptively sweet smile. He should have been suspicious and not let himself be played so easily. In his defense, Hawkeye was a formidable adversary. She had maneuvered him into promising to stay late to finish all the day's paperwork, hence his predicament. He had whined of course and that was where her unusual good mood came into play as she allowed him to come in late the next day in compensation for having to work overtime. It was way more than he had ever obtained, so he hadn't protested. He still wanted to bitch for being forced to work at nine p.m., but at least he had the prospect of sleeping late tomorrow to cheer him up. Yet, that would cheer him up, if he ever managed to finish this seemingly endless stack of paperwork, that is.

He sighed loudly in the silence of his office and cracked his knuckles before going back to work. Some time later, he was interrupted by a weird sound coming from the corridors. He listened intently, trying to know its origin but at night the empty hallways gave a strange echo and he couldn't identify it. He was a rational being and as such, completely refused to give way to the little voice in his mind, which was suggesting it sounded like the proverbial ghost trailing bowl and chain after him. That was far too ridiculous. Still sore from the last time his subordinates had dragged him along ghost hunting, he wouldn't let his imagination get the better of him. While he wondered if it was worth investigating, the sound suddenly stopped and something knocked on his door. Without thinking, he mechanically gave his permission to enter. The door opened slowly on the corridor's darkness and Roy had to grit his teeth at the creaking the hinges made.

Giving the strange atmosphere of the evening, Mustang didn't know who or what he should have expected, but the Fullmetal Alchemist sure wasn't it. He almost would rather have a real ghost barging on him than the elder Elric. The boy usually amused him for sure, but he was also bad news. And as he couldn't fathom the slightest reason for such a late visit, he had to wonder if the diminutive alchemist hadn't used the opportunity to catch him alone and beat him without witness. He called to memory all their most recent meetings, looking for something that would have pissed off Edward to the breaking point. All that came to mind was only the usual mockeries and petty arguments. He hadn't even given the boy pointless missions for some time. And yet, there should have been something.

Mind blank, Mustang took the time to observe the Fullmetal and noticed some things out of place. For once, he wasn't followed by his faithful brother, which could confirm the beating theory, as Sweet Al would have tried to stop his brother. Much more curious was the state Edward was in. His hair was free of the usual braid and appeared slightly mussed as if nervous hands had passed through it time and time again. That was ridiculous as Fullmetal wasn't the kind to show nerves for anything. The worst was still the boy's expression. He seemed hesitant and that sure didn't look good on him. Thinking of it, Roy understood that the weird sound heard previously had probably been the boy dragging himself in with great reluctance. For a being usually walking like a one-man army on march, it was unsettling.

When in unknown territories: strike first! So, Mustang hid behind his arrogance and let the comfortable smirk take over before attempting to broke the uneasy silence.

"Fullmetal! What are you doing here so late? Kids your age should be in bed by this hour."

The boy looked annoyed and Roy hoped for a moment he would get angry and that things would go back to normal. But Edward only snorted and finally entering the room fully, went to sit on the sofa. He took a moment to study his superior's face as if looking for something before shaking his head with an exasperated sigh.

"Colonel, you and I know perfectly that I am no longer a kid. I have not been for a very long time. Moreover, I would really appreciate if you'd forget to be a complete bastard for a time, I have something to ask you."

Evidently, Roy knew that to be true, if that hadn't been the case, he would never have let Fullmetal wandered the country as he did. However he preferred when Edward behaved like a total brat, as it was then much easier to forget he was more attractive than all the women Roy had ever dated. The more serious Ed, who was now speaking to him like a responsible adult tended to give the Colonel very inappropriate ideas, like say, bending him on the closest available surface and fucking him silly. Perfectly conscious on how many level this was a very bad idea, Roy tried again to re-establish the familiar distance he always kept between him and Edward, as a means to conceal his basest desires.

"I am sure you have many questions to ask Fullmetal but I am not your keeper, so you should probably bring them to someone who cares. And if they are pertaining to work, I should suggest you come back by morning as I am now real busy and have no time to entertain you."

The boy had crossed his arms and gave him a pointed look. When someone as oblivious as Ed noticed you were being evasive, you could deem yourself pathetic.

"Listen Roy, I am not in the mood to play your games tonight, but I really want to talk to you. If you don't want to, that's ok with me, but please don't use sorry excuses like that, and don't expect anything else from me... ever."

Edward didn't usually call him Roy and that probably meant the boy was serious. So, Mustang raised his hands in surrender; should his fate be decided on this night, he would take it like a man.

"Go ahead Edward. I'm all ears."

The blond boy rewarded him with a shaky smile, that warmed him nonetheless and uttered a totally unexpected question.

"If you were going to die tomorrow, what would you do?"

"Excuse me?"

Edward just shrugged. Roy wondered what that had to do with anything, but he guessed –or more accurately hoped- that he was going somewhere with that. So, he thought of the matter for some time before giving him an answer.

"I'm assuming that you mean that there is no way to escape it, am I wrong?" After receiving a slight nod in answer, he carried on. "If I was going to die tomorrow, I suppose I would try to enjoy my last night. Spending it doing things I like. I'll probably wine and dine a nice woman. You know, good food, good music and good company."

The boy seemed to ponder that for a while and finally frowned in disapprobation.

"That won't do. I can't believe you are such a superficial guy."

"Well, I am sorry for not being deep enough for you, Fullmetal. Pray tell what would YOU do if you were going to die tomorrow?"

"I was hoping you were going to ask. If I were going to die tomorrow, I would try to accomplish something really meaningful before it was too late. You know, a way to tie some loose ends."

"Ah! Of course, your brother. You would try to turn him back."

"Not at all. Even if it would break my heart to have failed, I know that is not the kind of thing that can be accomplished in just a night. So, I would certainly not spend my last hours chasing a dream. There are other things, I want to do before I die, things that CAN be done in just a night..."

"And that would be?"

"I would want to tell the person I like that I like them and I would want to spend my last night with them to ... you know ... not die a virgin."

Here they were! Mustang had always feared that this moment would come. Strangely, he had always pictured that he would be the one to bring up the subject. That one day, he wouldn't be able to keep his feelings hidden and that he would proposition Edward. He had been naive of course. With a man like Fullmetal, he should have expected a frontal assault. The boy wasn't the kind to procrastinate. If he wanted something, he took it, and a little embarrassment sure wouldn't stop him. So, Edward's words hung in the air and the ball was in Roy's court.

The Colonel took a deep breath and gathered his nerves. If a fifteen years old had the guts to confess his innocence and love so easily, he deserved complete honesty from himself in return. So Roy stood and rounded his desk before walking to the sofa where the boy sat. He looked down into Edward's golden eyes and not seeing the slightest fear, asked the question that would seal both their fates.

"If you were going to die tomorrow, would you spend your last night with me?"

The boy gave a shaky nod, but Roy didn't mistake the tremble for hesitancy as his eyes were bright with anticipation. As to confirm it, Edward took his hand and, without his voice ever wavering, he said in his usual equally brash and sweet way:

"I am aware that a relationship between the two of us could be difficult. And I still think that you often act like a complete bastard. But, I like you and I want you to be my first. If I were to die tomorrow, I would also want you to be my last."

"So be it." Roy wasn't surprised to find his voice already breathless. He had dreamed of this moment for too long to not get emotional. So he grabbed the proffered hand and hoisted the younger man against him. He spent a moment to drink in the beauty of the face in the beginnings of passion. He moaned slightly in front of the flushed cheeks, the glazed eyes and the slightly parted lips. Finally, he surrendered to the latter and bent to taste them.

Edward didn't taste like anything special, as you could read in bad romance novels, just hot and human. It was sweet nonetheless. His lips were pliant under Roy's and he opened his mouth for invasion without prompting at all. He let his tongue be coaxed in playing with his soon-to-be lover's and made a throaty sound not unlike a purr. Roy encircled the boy's waist with an arm, trying to hold him closer. His other hand tangled in silky blond locks, angling the boy's face as to deepen the kiss even more. Edward was somewhat of a messy kisser and soon saliva was dribbling on both their chins but the older man didn't care. What the boy lacked for in experience, he made up for with enthusiasm. He was utterly delectable, and for the time being all his.

When they finally broke apart, both were flushed and panting. If Mustang still had doubts, they receded in front of the sight the Fullmetal Alchemist was making just then. Never had he seen anything more arousing. Roy let out a low groan and in no time at all, he had managed to divest both of them, not caring in the slightest where the promptly discarded clothes landed. Once the boy was naked, he picked him up and laid him down on the sofa. He then took a step back to admire him.

He had expected to be slightly spooked by the automail, but he wasn't. The metal limbs didn't seem out of place, they looked like they belonged there. Instead of lessening the beauty of Edward, they seemed to highlight it, underlining his sheer humanity. They contrasted with the rest of his body, making it appear softer, his skin lighter.

The boy was muscular, but slim, not still a boy but not altogether a man yet. There was little to no hair on his body, except in his most private place, where seemingly soft, gold curls sheathed his penis, raised proudly in arousal. It was a lovely penis as far as Roy could tell –his experience with men wasn't as extended as with women- smaller than his but of good length and girth, nothing to be ashamed of, uncut, mostly straight with a slight inclination to the right, which was presently directing the leaking tip toward Roy. The older man wanted to lick it. He wondered how it would taste, how it would feel in his mouth. That surprised him as he hadn't ever been fond of this particular act with his previous male lovers. But with Edward it was different, he wanted to do it all. That said, it would have to wait as for now, he really wanted to fuck him. He wanted to lose himself in the boy's tightness, to take him, to make him his. The rest could wait.

Roy had spent a while studying his lover's body but the young man hadn't moved. Not even to hide himself in natural modesty. When Mustang's eyes went up to the boy's face, he understood why. He seemed to have been the subject of a similar study by Edward. When his black eyes caught the golden ones, the desire there was unmistakable. It looked like Fullmetal also liked what he saw very much. He not so innocently passed the tip of his tongue on his lips and sent Roy an impossibly sultry look. That was the last straw for the older man who literally threw himself on the boy with a hungry growl.

The next minutes were spent in a furious embrace. There were needy kisses, impatient groans and forceful caresses. Their hands were everywhere as if they were afraid of never having enough of touching each other. They pressed their entire body lengths so tightly together that the friction was almost uncomfortable. When their erections touched, they both shuddered and moaned deeply. Mustang was mouthing Edward's throat and collarbone, occasionally nipping it, not enough to break the skin but leaving little red marks everywhere, as to proclaim his ownership of the boy. When he continued his road south and caught the tip of a perked nipple in teasing teeth, Ed arched his back offering himself whole to the caress. Then the boy grabbed his lover by the shoulders and dragging him back to his face with a surprising show of strength, he gave him a desperate look and begged in a hoarse voice: "Want you. Now!"

There had been few words and much action for a long time after this plea. When they finally reached their peak, they were in perfect harmony and with the knowledge that what they shared was pure and beautiful.

They stayed in each others embrace, spent for a while, trying to get their breaths back and to calm their pounding hearts. Only when the awkward position had become too uncomfortable they decided to move. Roy grabbed the closer article of clothing he could reach –which was his undershirt- and wiped them both clean of all sticky fluids. Then he picked Edward up and stretched on the sofa before laying him back on his own chest.

The boy he had thought almost asleep tilted his head back and kissed him sloppily before giving him a tired but satiated grin. Roy smirked back, no doubt wearing a mirroring contented expression.

"That was great Roy."

"Hm hm." Hazily thinking back to the conversation that had prompted all of that, he couldn't stop himself from investigating, half teasing, half worrying: "So are you?"

"Hm... Am I what?"

"Going to die tomorrow?"

"I sure hope not. But theoretically, yeah sure I could."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I am human and as such mortal. I am going to die one day or another. So, theoretically, that could be tomorrow."

"I see your point. Still, as you're not on a mission these days, there is not many chances that you encounter a dangerous situation."

"That's where you are wrong. I could perfectly be run down by a car crossing the street, or have food-poisoning, hell, even be struck by lightening. One never knows."

Mustang pondered that for a while and a slow smile spread upon his face. He schooled his expression in fake concentration and asked with apparent seriousness.

"Admitting that you'll be alive by tomorrow evening, there still will be the chance that you'd be going to die on the next day... theoretically."

Edward gave him an answering grin, glad that the man seemed to catch on.

"Ah yes, sure. Theoretically, that could happen."

"So, as it looked important for you to spend your last hours with the person you like, maybe you should come to my house tomorrow night. You know... just to be safe."

"Hm hm, that would be wise, but at the same time, I could also survive through tomorrow and the next day but die on the day after."

"Evidently. That's why I was going to suggest you should spent all the following nights at house too."

At this point, they were both grinning like loons, clinging with difficulty to their fake seriousness. Suddenly, however, Edward seemed to feel uneasy. His voice was also much less assured when he asked his next question.

"But, you are also mortal, so, theoretically, you could also die tomorrow, or any of the days after. You could catch yourself on fire, Hawkeye could shoot you, or you could simply die of old age..." Roy looked slightly upset at the last part and knowing that the age difference would always be a sore point in a relationship such as theirs, Ed hastily added the now usual "theoretically" to get him back on tracks.

"Well, you're right. Theoretically, I could be the one dying tomorrow or the day after. What is your point ?"

"When I asked you what you would want to do on your last night, you said you would wine and dine a woman..."

Realization finally made its way in Roy's mind and understanding his young lover's fears, he hastened to correct his false assumptions.

"I am sorry Edward, it appeared I didn't make myself clear enough. If you recalled, I insisted on the fact that if I were going to die tomorrow, I would want good food, good music and good company. The woman part wasn't the important one."

He let Edward pondered that for a moment before clarifying further.

"You are perfectly good company Edward, as a matter of fact, I couldn't find a sweeter one. So, I would be perfectly happy to spend my last night with you. As for the rest, would you be particularly adverse to share a meal and good music with me each night before we went on with... dessert ?"

Edward gave him a relieved smile and a sweet kiss before answering.

"Of course not, that would only be fair. As either or both of us could theoretically die on each following day, we should both have our last wishes granted by each night."

"Wonderful. That's a deal then. But you know what Edward ? As sweet as your theories are, I still think we need more practice right now..."

They exchanged happy grins and got back to kissing, petting and so on. On the desk, forgotten paperwork lay unattended, but as Roy wouldn't get back to his home this night around, he would still have time to do it by morning. _Theoretically._


End file.
